


take a chance on me

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Desperation, F/M, Kissing, Late at Night, Mutual Pining, One Shot, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: He was leaving... and her stupid feet wouldn't move.





	take a chance on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Take a Chance on Me by ABBA (1977) || for ibelieveinturtles

Bucky was leaving.

Not for good.  He’d assured her it wasn’t for good.

But understandably, he wanted a little alone time. He’d just gotten back from a mission and he’d come straight to see her.

It was eleven in the p.m and he’d come straight from the quinjet to her door. And she’d stood there, staring at his desperate eyes, knowing what he wanted to say and being very disappointed when he hadn’t.

He’d just stood there, after he’d said ‘hey’.  He just stood there on her welcome mat and looked at her, an expression of adorable confuzzlement on his face that made her want to reach out and run her fingers over his cheek. Down his jaw. Over the stubble that seemed to permanently adorn said jaw.

But she hadn’t.  For whatever reason, she’d kept one hand on the door and the other firmly at her side.

And she’d said, “Hey.”  And that was it.

He’d swallowed thickly, muttered something about bed, pressed his lips together in the most uncomfortable smile of ever, and backed away in a stealthy retreat.

Which was where they were right now.

Bucky was leaving.

And her stupid feet wouldn’t move.

“Bucky. Wait…” she blurted, her hand going out into the air to reach for him. Feet still stubbornly glued to the carpet in her apartment, she looked like she was going to stretch her torso a la Mr. Fantastic and wrap around him. Pull him back into the apartment like a cuddly python in need of body heat.

He turned, met her gaze and slowly looked down at her outstretched hand. “You okay, Darce?”

“Dammit…” She forced her feet to move, propelling her forward into his arms. “Shit…”  she repeated, her voice barely a whisper as she cupped either side of his scratchy face, pulling him closer. “Fuck…” Darcy closed the distance between them, her lips finally meeting his.

She felt his smile, but didn’t stop, winding both arms around his shoulders and tangling in the messy bun of hair on the back of his head.

His hands were on her waist, seemingly chaste, but decidedly  _not so_  when he tugged her as close as he could.

She was panting when she broke off the kiss, and Bucky, bless him, wasn’t panting (super serum), but his face was flushed bright red, a cheeky grin slowly spreading. “Goddamn, Darcy.”

She laughed, “Right?”

“Shoulda just… just kissed you sooner, I guess?”

“Didn’t know you wanted that or I would have…”

“I came here to sweep you off your feet, and then I chickened out and then…”

“Still got some time, Buck. Sweep me off my feet.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice, apparently. She was swept up from the floor and into his arms. He captured her lips in a searing kiss that she felt all the way down in her toes, which curled tightly in her fuzzy socks as he carried her back into her apartment.

“Fuck,” she muttered, kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3


End file.
